


Chances

by DiRoxy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Ghosts, M/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiRoxy/pseuds/DiRoxy
Summary: “Okay, you know, I’m really not certain how well you’ve thought this out, Jack. I mean, I’m really not certain how much this spell is going to help you.” Mark shoved the cauldron into place with his hip, juggling the supplies in his arms. “I mean, haven’t you been dead too long for this to bring you back to your normal body?”





	1. Chances Taken

“Okay, you know, I’m really not certain how well you’ve thought this out, Jack. I mean, I’m really not certain how much this spell is going to help you.” Mark shoved the cauldron into place with his hip, juggling the supplies in his arms. “I mean, haven’t you been dead too long for this to bring you back to your normal body?”

Jack hummed and floated behind Mark, watching him since he couldn’t physically help. “Yeah, I have been. But this spell is different. It’s not necromancy, it’s more like a time spell but with a necrotic flair.”

Mark’s eyebrows arched and he looked over at his ghostly friend - who admittedly he would totally have been dating if it weren’t for the fact that he was, y'know, dead - while setting his grimoire on the counter. “What exactly is it you’re having me do here, Jack?”

“It’s nothing bad, I promise. It won’t taint your magic or anything like you may think-”

“That’s not what I’m worried about. This isn’t going to be me calling up some devil creature inside of my house is it?”

“No! Not at all, yeesh. It’s much simpler than that.”

“Good.”

Jack chuckled and crossed his legs to just sit mid air. “Nah, it’s just something that can only be done around this time of year-”

“Halloween and Samhain?”

“Yeah, that whole thin barrier thing. While I’m strong enough to stick around year long, this spell won’t work unless it’s close to this time of year. That way the barrier is thinner and I can cross back over.”

“Why are you so dead set on being alive again? I thought you liked being a ghost?” Mark glanced at him again while he started to pour water into the cauldron.

“I did- I do- I just-” Jack sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m tired of not touching things, of not really being here, of making you worry about talking to yourself. My life was cut short by an accident, and because of that and the fact I was innocent, I actually have a chance of coming back. It’s a chance I want to take.” To be with you.

Mark nodded and smiled faintly. “Alright, fair enough. Are you sure this is gonna work for longer than one night?”

“No, but there’s no harm in trying either,” Jack quipped back.

Mark laughed and thumbed open his grimoire to the correct page, scanning over it. “Fair enough,” he murmured, distracted now as he focused on reading the ingredients. He added them with precision, chanting under his breath the entire time. He was oblivious to Jack floating around him in circles. He wanted to get this right for his friend.

The concoction bubbled and then boiled as he applied heat, and warm smelling steam rose off the top. Cinnamon, apple cider, and other scents. He breathed it in and smiled. Good, it was working like it was supposed to. He cast a quick glance at the grimoire again before pulling out a knife and pricking his finger. It only needed three drops from someone living.

The light that flared up afterwards made him cover his eyes, hissing slightly from the brightness. When the light died down he dropped his hand, blinking as he tried to adjust his eyesight.

A gentle touch fluttered against his shoulder and he jumped slightly, looking over his shoulder. He blinked slowly and lifted his hand, he barely noticed that it was shaking, and gently rested it against Jack’s cheek. Jack’s warm, soft cheek. He blinked again and then laughed breathlessly, bringing his other hand up to cup his jaw. “Holy shit, it worked,” he breathed.

Jack giggled, rolling forward onto the balls of his feet before full on laughing. “Holy shit. Holy shit it worked. Mark! Mark you fucking miracle worker!” He grabbed Mark’s hand and dropped it down to his chest. “My heart. Mark, it’s beatin’. You- it worked!” He laughed again and then pulled him in.

Mark was startled when Jack’s mouth crashed over his, but he didn’t question it too much. Instead he surged forward, kissing him back and lining up their bodies. It was amazing. He wasn’t just passing through like he normally did when he tried to touch Jack. His heart was beating strongly under his hand, and he put off warmth instead of stealing it. He laughed against Jack’s mouth and broke the kiss, pressing his forehead against Jack’s gently. He just smiled at him dopily, gently stroking his cheek with his thumb.

Jack smiled back at him, curling his fingers around Mark’s hand gently. “I have been waiting to be able to do that for months,” he whispered.

Mark giggled and tipped his head down to steal another kiss from him. “That… makes me unbelievably happy to hear.”

Jack smiled one more time and then stepped closer to Mark, wrapping his arms around him and sinking into his warmth.

This. This was worth every chance in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! There's just one more little bit for this one. <3
> 
> -Raine


	2. Chances Gained

Jack combed his fingers through Mark’s hair, smiling warmly at him as they swayed together in their living room. He ducked his head down, brushing his mouth again Mark’s slowly. When he pulled away, he left their foreheads pressed together.

Mark smiled back at him, resting his hands lightly on his hips. “I love you, Jack.”

Jack’s heart fluttered and he hummed a reply, turning them to the music. He dropped one hand in order to take Mark’s, bringing it up so that he could brush his lips across the gold badn on his finger. He still couldn’t believe that he could call this man his husband.

This beautiful man that gave him his life back.

Literally and figuratively.

When Mark had done the spell that brought him back to life, neither of them had expected it to last. But now, two years later, Jack was fine and alive. He was healthy, and his heart beat strongly every day.

So they’d taken the plunge and gotten married a month ago.

The last month was the happiest he had ever been.

Jack started when Mark kissed him gently, though he quickly relaxed into it and hummed lightly. He pulled back with a wry smile and an arched brow.

“You seemed to have drifted a bit there,” Mark said with a small smile

He smiled softly and rubbed his thumb over the back of his hand. “Just thinking about lucky I am,” he answered.

Mark flushed and laughed. “You dork.”

“I’m your dork though,” Jack shot back with a laugh, pressing a quick kiss to his forehead.

Mark smiled and trailed his hands into Jack’s hair, pulling him down to kiss him again. Jack melted into the kiss and leaned into him.

He could easily say he’d never been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is now complete and I hope you all enjoyed it! Hope you all have a lovely day, and please feel free to come talk to me on tumblr, I'm Rainelily there!
> 
> -Raine


End file.
